


I Found You

by TheWalkingDino



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gleggie - Freeform, Glenn Rhee - Freeform, Maggie Greene - Freeform, thewalkingdead, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDino/pseuds/TheWalkingDino
Summary: Maggie wakes up to a familiar face, reunites with family. Fluffy and angsty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters, you all already know this of course, but I still have to say it. There is another author’s note at the end to explain some of the story.

"Maggie." The voice lured her into awareness. Her vision was hazy, like there was a light fog over her eyes. It was bright. White walls, white ceiling, white floor, and fog spreading across the shining tile. "Maggie." A silhouette walking through the fog was getting closer, hand outstretched. Such a familiar walk, such a familiar voice.

"Glenn." His name falling from her lips echoed in the misty white room. "Glenn!" She squeezed her eyes shut, putting all her strength into making her legs move. She needed to get to him. She lifted one leg slowly from the tile it seemed to have been stuck on. She put it back down and lifted the next, and she was free. Her arms flung wide apart, she ran to the dark silhouette.

As the silhouette brightened, she was beginning to see his familiar face. Her home. Her heart. Her everything. He was wearing a tuxedo. "Glenn!" Her running was uncomfortable in the tall white heels, but she ran anyway. She stumbled, maybe it was the bottom of the long, flowing white dress that got caught under her shoe, or maybe it was the fact that she was running in those heels.

"Take my hand." His hand hung in front of her face, and she grasped it, her fingers intertwining with his. He pulled her effortlessly off the ground. His free hand slipped to her waist and pulled her close to him. Her captured hand, still in his, was raised up and out, and her free hand slid behind his neck, it belonged there. They started to step side to side, swaying, turning in a small circle in perfect harmony. There was no music, and yet she felt that there was, each gentle step came naturally, as if they'd practiced this a thousand times. Glenn's eyes shined, tears glistening on his water line. "Maggie Rhee, you are beautiful."

Maggie's cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. A relaxed smile spread across her face as a silent tear fell down her cheek. She didn't know how she got here, and she couldn't remember anything other than the moment she was currently living. She only remembered that this was Glenn, this was her whole life, and they were dancing in their wedding attire.

Glenn dropped his hand from her waist as she dropped hers from his neck and he twirled her. Her white dress billowed around her gorgeously. Their outstretched hands came down, and their fingers unknotted themselves. Her now free hands slid to the same place as one had been before, the back of Glenn's neck. His free hands traveled to her waist and he pulled her closer. She pressed her face gently into his chest, smiling.

Somehow Maggie felt that their imaginary song had ended, and she knew he felt it too, as his hands reluctantly dropped from her waist. He stepped back with a smile. "Here comes our little boy." His eyes were gazing lovingly past her. She spun around quickly, and saw the young boy. He was only four. Memories washed over her. Her son. Her wonderful son. She didn't remember where he was born, the situation he was born in, or anything else, but she knew that he was her son and she loved him more than anything else in the world. The boys short legs carried him towards his parents in an excited sprint, the most wonderful smile lighting up his face.

"Mama!" His excited voice cried. She fell onto her knees with open arms as he threw himself at her. "Mama." He said again, as she warmly embraced him. She felt him looking over her shoulder and she heard his quiet voice whisper, "Dad."

Glenn's voice was calm. "Hello Hershel." Maggie rose to her feet, gripping Hershel in her arms. She turned to face her husband and smiled fondly at him as he took their son from her grasp. He held the boy, somewhat of a mirror reflection of himself, out in front of him, beaming as he looked at him. "My boy." There was this look in his eyes, something like he was meeting a familiar person for the first time. He recognized his son, he loved his son, he knew his son, and yet at the same time it was like this was their first time meeting. Glenn shuffled beside of Maggie, holding Hershel in one arm, the fingers of his free hand trailed delicately down Maggie's closest arm and he gripped her hand in his. "We should take him to see the original Hershel." Glenn laughed. It was the most familiar, beautiful sound to Maggie's ears. Maggie remembered her father, suddenly, and then Beth, and more and more people flooded her memory. She just remembered she knew them, she was friends with them, family to them, she loved them. Patricia, Otis, Rick, Carol, Daryl, Michonne, Carl, Lori, Tyreese, Sasha, Enid, Judith, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Tara, Gabriel, Aaron, Morgan... The love she felt for the owners of these names which were flooding her memory was overwhelming. Her family. She felt like they were waiting on her, somewhere. Every step she took, she felt closer to reaching them.

They walked hand in hand down a long, candle lit, white hallway. Maggie's white dress graced the floor behind her. There were large open doors at the end of the hall, radiance pushing through the portals, nothing but light on the other side. Stopping before the doors, Glenn turned to Maggie. His hand left hers for a moment, gently tracing his fingers on her cheek. "I found you." She leaned into his touch, her mouth twitching into a soft smile. Her relaxed face was illuminated by the unearthly light shining through the doors. "Maggie, I found you."

They stepped through the doors, and the bright light was blinding for a moment, before fading and revealing an outside dinner table. At the closest end of the dinner table sat Rick, he turned around, smiling welcomingly at Maggie and Glenn. On the left side of the elongated table sat Gabriel, Carol, Carl, Judith, Enid, Aaron, Eugene, and Beth. There was an empty seat beside of Beth, and on the end of the table, opposite of Rick, was another empty seat. Down the right side of the table sat Michonne, Daryl, Tara, Rosita, Morgan, Sasha, Abraham, and Hershel. Twenty candles lined the table, but none of them were burning, some were still cooling down from being put out, but not one of the twenty candles was burning any more. Glenn and Maggie, now both in casual clothing, walked to the empty seats, smiling at these people, their family, as they walked. Glenn took a seat at the end of the table as Maggie sat beside Beth. Glenn happily held his son in his arms and the group laughed and talked, enjoying the dinner. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters, you all already know this of course, but I still have to say it. The dinner scene in this story is supposed to be the dinner scene shown in season seven episode one, but I changed some aspects for the sake of the story. For example, I replaced Spencer with Beth, because I felt that Beth was more deserving of a spot at that table than Spencer, and plus she’s Maggie’s sister. I also added Hershel, as in Maggie’s dad (not her son), Because I felt he deserved to be at that table too. I also changed it from being four candles, two of which were still burning, to 20 (the amount of people at the table) all already put out to represent all the people in this scene are actually dead and they’ve all reunited after death. They have no memory of what happened on Earth, how they died, and really don’t realize they’re dead etc. etc. They just remember each other and how much they care for each other, hence walkers or death are never actually mentioned in the story.


End file.
